The Prophecy of Rion
by Retluoc
Summary: The prophecy begins, nearly ten years later the fate of Rion lies with 3 young pokemon, can they stop events not even they are aware of...? I finally added chapter 2, more to follow. Please R&R, Thanks
1. Chapter 1: Dreams into Days

This is my first story, Pok'emon Prophecy it's an original story. Set 50 years after Groudon and Kyogre were resealed in pokemon emerald.

Please review and comment.

Pokemon is copyright of Nintendo

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Dreams into days.

The air was cool and the stars in the sky were bright on the night when it started. The calm betrayed none of the dark things set in motion as three young Creatures slept, in the Rion region, a Large Island South of Hoenn. Their usually peaceful dreams plagued with horrific visions of things to come…

In the Temple of the Red orb, on mount Ergoye; things were especially quiet. The moon shone down, causing the columns to cast dark shadows across the frescoed walls. The depicting great mythological scenes, such as the Creation of the continents and sea, and the battles the Land and Sea Pok'emon had waged for control, and the two Pok'emon who had stood at the front of it all… Yet in this calm, one soul was troubled…

Retluoc rolled over in his bed, his sleep restless. The young Ralts had slept peacefully all 7 years of his short life, despite being orphaned and unable to recall his parents.

But not tonight… Retluoc Moaned "wh-ah-h…" sweat rolled down his face, and he grimaced as he dreamt.

In his dream, he could see a ruined city, engulfed in flames and lava. the sky cracked with lightning and rain poured down in torrents. He staggered, his feet uneasy on the cracked earth around him.

He rubbed his head, "Am I dreaming…?" He asked himself, glancing at the hellscape of Rubble and ruined skyscrapers before his eyes.

He stepped forward, careful not to fall into the cracks and crevasses spider webbing the ground. The flames cast eerie shadows across his pale face. He looked out at the city, ruined buildings and machines were strewn across the crushed pavement, and everything flammable seemed to be ablaze. He tripped over something and looked at it. It was the arm of a human crushed underneath the rubble! "Ahh!" he screamed as he felt his arms grow weak. He closed his eyes in fear and started running. He felt his footing give way.

"Ahh!" He screamed again as he fell into a hole beneath his feet and hit his head on the bottom.

He rubbed his head, trying his best not to cry, he had landed rather hard and his head after all, and proceeded to climb out of the hole he had fallen into.

As he clambered out, he turned and in his horror saw it was not a hole, but a gigantic footprint! Approximately 6 feet long and 3 feet wide, filled with crushed debris and bodies of the dead.

"What could make a footprint like this?!" Retluoc asked himself as he stepped back trembling as he stared into the carnage.

As if in answer the cracked earth started to shake and fracture, fire shot up from the cracks as the earth broke and hissed. Retluoc thought to himself. "It's like an earthquake…" and as the blasted earth shook and cracks came closer to him, he realized… "An earthquake moving towards me!" he stepped away, but fell and twisted his ankle as he tripped over a rock.

He started to cry as he held his hurt leg. And then he heard it… the sound, coming closer and closer… "Gsh… GSH… GSH!"

The earth cracked and the flames roared as the source of the tremors stepped forth from them!

The creature was around 70 feet tall, shining red, with rows of spikes running down its body. "What on earth is that?!" Retluoc cried as the monster bellowed. The creatures roar was so loud the earth seemed to tremble as though struck; Retluoc fell to the ground and covered his head sobbing, fearing the worst. The creature paid no attention. It narrowed its glowing yellow eyes and stared sharply into the flames behind him.

The flames parted as two figures leapt through them.

A male Gardevoir, around seventeen years of age, his hair was thick with water and ash. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the Creature. A female of similar age was by his side, her eyes also affixed on the monster. They walked forward and stood behind Retluoc, their faces grim and their eyes cold. "This time… I'm not going to let you live." The male hissed at the monster.

With a cry, they charged. Retluoc watched in awe as they leapt into the air and pummeled the creature with psychic attacks, their eyes shining white from power. The creature was roaring and thrashing as its mind struggled under the strain. However for all its might, it was slowly weakening under their assault. However, just as they seemed to be gaining the upper hand; the creature let out a massive roar and lashed out with its arm. It smashed into the females back and sent her Spiraling to the ground; she lay there motionless with her neck at a sickening angle and a trickle of blood running from her mouth.

The male rushed to her side. He knelt down and cradled her head in his arms as he cried. Retluoc stared at him, "who is he?" Retluoc wondered as he watched the creature advance on the Gardevoir.

Then energy started to flow from The Gardevoir's eyes, enveloping him in a mantle of shadow. He began to pulse and shudder, and then he turned on the monster. He shook with fury and let out an unholy screech as he lunged. Leaping onto its stomach and striking with his hands alone, he scored deep black scratches into its body as the monster wailed and lashed at him.

Then something Incredible happened. As the creature brought its arm down again, the Gardevoir Leapt onto it! His fingers became like daggers. He sunk them in and clawed his way up the beasts arm, the monster roared and swung at him, but he rolled aide every time. He sprung off its shoulder and leapt at the Beasts its head. The creatures glowing yellow eyes watched as he charged.

Retluoc heard him cry one word. "HELLLLTOOOON!" the Gardevoir screamed as he drove his wickedly sharp claws directly into the monsters eye!

The Creature bellowed with pain and rage as black blood gushed from the wound, hissing and frothing where it hit the ground. The Gardevoir pulled his arm back to strike again, but the creature swung first, finally getting lucky.

Its arm struck the Gardevoir full on in the chest and Retluoc could almost hear its ribs crack. The Gardevoir arced through the air and struck the ground with a massive crunch and was still.

The monster turned on fallen the Gardevoir.

"Goodbye!" It roared as it fired a flamethrower attack. The flames enveloped them and gouged a 20 foot deep pit in the ground where the two Gardevoir had been only seconds before.

Retluoc fell to his knees and grabbed his head as tears streamed down his face. "Why! Why!" He cried. He couldn't even understand why he felt so sad, watching two complete strangers die. The creature laughed and turned to Retluoc.

"You're having a nightmare! Wake up Retluoc!" it growled, as it turned to face him, its body stained with its own blood and its empty eye socket staring towards him. It roared and launched another flamethrower attack. Retluoc screamed as the flames enveloped him and he fell into darkness.

"NOOOO!" Retluoc screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat; he was back in his own room. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ahh!" he wailed as he whipped around.

"Calm down Retluoc…" Retluoc saw it was only his Guardian and mentor Master Zam.

"What's wrong?" The old Alakazam asked. His voice soft and full of concern. "I j-just had a b-bad dream… that's all…" Retluoc stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"And that's what you woke me up for!?" a small voice came from next to Zam.

"Oh no…" Retluoc thought to himself.

A Small female Ralts jumped up onto Retluocs bed and stuck her face up close to his and yelled, "I was trying to sleep! You woke me and Zam up!"

"I-I'm sorry Illia" Retluoc stammered as he tried not to cry.

Illia was also an orphaned Ralts who Zam had taken in as his pupil; however Illia was short tempered and didn't like to be disturbed.

She pulled back her hand and slapped Retluoc across the face. His face stung and a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt terrible, not only was he scared and hurt, but now he'd made his only friend angry too.

He turned to Zam. "I'm really sorry Zam… and you too Illia…" He said in a solemn voice as he hung his head.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Zam replied in a relaxed tone, "Now Illia, hurry off back to bed." He said calmly as he shooed illia back to her room.

Illia mumbled something about brain damaged rag dolls and walked back off to her room.

"Now what was your dream about?" asked Zam. "Well… There was this giant monster, it was Red… giant… it looked like that one you have a picture of behind the red orb… It was destroying everything! Then these two Pok'emon came to fight it! They looked kind of like G-Gardevoir…? He said uncertainly. He had never actually seen a Gardevoir as he had spent his whole life in the mountains surrounded by Weedle and Pidgey. "They fought really well; they managed to take its eye out!" Retluoc was getting exited as he recounted.

"B-But then it killed them" Retluoc said sadly as he went silent and his lip quivered.

Zam looked very concerned, but quickly reassured Retluoc. "Dreams like that are nothing for someone like you to worry about, now you should try and get back to sleep, because tomorrow we're going to try and learn some new skills!"

"Ok," Retluoc said, and he closed his eyes, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Zam put out the candle and walked through the dimly lit hallway, starting at the cold stone floor. "Him… having a dream like that at his age… remarkable… and terrifying…" Zam muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the woods surrounding the temple, a young Torchic named blaze slept in his nest.

His dreams too were dark… he saw himself, fully evolved into a proud Blaziken, Standing upon a ridge, the ocean wild and fierce below him. as lightning flashed around him, the wind was on his face, Rain lashed his feathers and as he stared out into the storm. An enormous shadow fell upon the ridge. He jumped to avoid it as it descended. He Swept his foot along the ground and tried to strike it. The shadow kept falling back, reforming into an oddly familiar shape that of a gigantic fishlike creature, then lunging towards blaze again.

All of a sudden, he was blinded. He stumbled and felt himself falling. As he fell, he could hear a storm and roaring around him, ice shattering. He saw a target in the blackness. He lunged and hit it. There was a massive wailing and groaning, a giant explosion as the target shattered.

Blaze felt a soft thud as he hit the ground and his eyes opened. he saw that he was on the shining glass side of a skyscraper, he slid down the surface and landed on the sidewalk. the he saw a creature descend from the clouds its body long and serpentine, its claws like razors. It descended upon and picked up the bodies of two creatures lying motionless on the ground, and then spiraled back up into the sky, circling around where Blaze stood. He tried to hide from the massive dragonlike Creature, only to have it reappear behind him, blaze cried out and fell back, his heart pounding and mind racing. The creature was huge and snakelike, as Blaze stared into its sharp yellow eyes; it opened its mouth and in a sharp voice said. "You'll do just fine… and put its hand on blazes head; Blaze felt searing painful heat on his head. And then… nothing.

Blaze found himself in a pitch dark room with a shadowy figure. The figure appeared to be crying, its body was pulsing with shadow energy as its body shook. He walked over and the figure turned on him. It had one pure white eye with a Jet black pupil on top of its forehead. As it stared furiously at Blaze, he felt as though it was looking straight into his soul. He recoiled in fear and the creature hissed.

"Why is she being taken away from me!!! Why me!!!" I screamed as a tear streamed from its eye. It lunged at blaze. Its claws sliced trough his chest and his body stared to scatter into black dust. He choked and everything went dark.

Blaze opened his eyes; he was a Torchic again, still in his own nest in the woods. He shook himself off and shivered as he walked down to the river. "That dream was both weird and terrifying," he thought as he threw some water on his face to cool down.

Just then, he noticed a dark figure reflected in the water on the other side of the river. The figure turned, it seemed to be looking at him.

Blaze started to back up, afraid to be seen, and the figure stepped forward, "What are you doing out so late Blaze?" it asked in a stern tone, taking another step forward.

"Well I was err… that is…" Blaze stammered, trying to think of a way to escape from the dark figures gaze.

"You shouldn't be out so late, it's not safe." The figure said as it stepped towards him

Blaze, anxious to get away from the strange figure replied, "You're absolutely right! I'll be going now!" he turned to run as the figure started laughing.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze," the figure chuckled, "still so easily frightened…"

Blaze turned, "Oh not you!" The figure revealed itself to be an aging Breloom. "Master Fueogen!" He thought angrily, the Breloom was a famous Martial arts master of the forest. But he also loved nothing more than to scare Blaze in anyway possible.

"You still need to work on your comebacks" the Breloom said, as he ruffled the feathers on Blazes Head. "You won't ever become a true warrior like that." He said with a smile.

"I'll show you!" "I'll take you on anytime!" Blaze snapped quickly as he shook his head.

"Great!" the Breloom replied, clapping his hands together and grinning. "You can meet me at 5:00 Am sharp at my hut. I'll test you!" he laughed with a smile.

Blaze tried to protest, "B-but Fueogen I-I…" Blaze had heard how powerful master Fueogen was, and didn't think he wanted to be bruised to the 54th and a half degree just yet.

Fueogen started to walk away slowly. "Unless you're a little chicken…" He called back with a laugh.

Blazes eyes blazed, and he felt his body temperature rise. "I'll see you tomorrow old man! He shouted as The Breloom walked off.

As he settled back down into his nest, "what a bizarre night, a weird dream and now I'm going to fight that weird old hermit tomorrow? Go figure?" Blaze thought. He closed his eyes and fell straight back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zam was lost in thought. "Could he really have seen what he claimed to…" Zam wondered as he walked through the dimly lit hallway.

"He couldn't really have seen anything real…" He tried to reassure himself, his face dark and troubled as he inserted his key into the door and stepped inside.

Fire… he muttered as he waved his hand and ignited the candles. Their flickering light illuminated the room. The first room that had been built for this temple, its ancient stone had supposedly been cleaved from the side of Mt. Silver to build the temples first room… The room which gave the temple meaning… He stared at the precious Red crystal before him; the sphere reflecting an eerie red light across his face.

"Raquaza entrusted me with your care… he thought to himself as he stared at it. "Ever since that day, 50 years ago… he found me wondering what to do with my life after project Pok'espeak was completed… He told me that I must protect the orb for him… so Kyogre might sleep forever… and the world might be safe…"

"I have devoted my life to his cause…" He thought as he stared at a manuscript of the ancient dragon and smiled, I have learned so much… Living here has tuned me to the world; I can almost feel its heartbeat. But I cannot live forever. The task must fall to my pupils… he thought as he looked back towards Retluoc and Illias rooms with a smile. "But if they lose the orb…" He thought as the smile vanished from his face. He looked at the ancient half worn away painting above the orb.

The painting was worn and weathered by time, but the picture was still clear. Depicting a titanic battle… Two Gardevoir standing alone against Groudon, the world in flames around them…

"The consequences could be dire…" he thought solemnly to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

What did you think of the first chapter?

Please leave comments and advice.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Ten years later

What's this! Another chapter already! Its only been like… almost 2 months since the last one!

Ha-ha, I'll try to update more often, hopefully once a week… I don't know if anyone really reads this anyways, but if you do, I'd appreciate it if you'd write a review or advice or just anything to help me improve.

Thanks, and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Ten years later

Blaze was panting heavily, his whole body was sore and his head was spinning, his claws were at his Quarry's throat.

"Give up old man, it's over!" he managed to spit out as sweat rolled down his forehead. His quarry made no reply.

"Surrender!" he shouted as he tried to catch his breath. The old Breloom turned,

"Let's test you." The old Breloom said calmly as he pursed his lips and shot a stun spore attack directly into Blaze's eyes. Blaze cursed as he closed his eyes for protection, only to have the spores seal them shut. The Breloom twisted out of Blaze's grasp and turned to face him, Blaze fumbled and tried to open his eyes, but they were stuck fast.

"Oh no…" Blaze cursed mentally as he heard a small sound. "Gyoo gyoo gyoo!" a pulsing sound, one he had heard many times before. Blaze locked his jaw and tensed his stomach to brace for the attack. The old Breloom brought his hand up and hit Blaze on the side of the head with tremendous force. The Breloom's fist surged with power and an explosion flew from it.

Blaze was hurled into a tree and slumped to the ground, drums pounding inside his head as he lay there motionless.

"You must keep your guard up!" the Breloom scolded. You will get hit by something far worse than me if you don't pay attention!

"You blinded me!" Blaze shot back, his eyes opening as he stood up again. He grabbed the tree to steady himself, his head spinning and his vision blurry.

"That's no excuse!" the Breloom snapped back as he whipped around and hit Blaze on the shin with his cane. Blaze yelped in surprise and hopped around, only to stagger and grab at the tree for support again.

"If you would focus more on fighting with your eyes closed like I told you, you would have been able to survive that!" Fueogen said angrily.

"How am I supposed to fight if I can't see?!" Blaze shouted his rage building.

Fueogen lashed out and cracked Blaze over the head with his cane. "You learn!" he snapped as Blaze fell silent. "A day may come when your life depends on it!"

Blaze slumped against the tree and grabbed his pounding head.

"I-I'm sorry master…" Blaze muttered as he hung his head in embarrassment.

"Good!" Fueogen said sternly. "Now then, let's get that injury cleaned and take a break." Fueogen mused as he pulled a small bottle of green liquid out of his trail pack and uncorked it.

"This smells awful, but it'll help," Fueogen said calmly as he emptied the green ooze onto Blaze's wound. Blaze winced in pain as the stinging fluid ran down the side of his head, and then breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided and his head cleared.

"Thanks." Blaze said as he rose groggily to his feet and rubbed his head, the wound and medicine were both gone, leaving only a crusty film in their wake.

"You have become much stronger Blaze," Fueogen said proudly as he surveyed his student. "But you must remember, the greatest fighter is not the one who can win the most, hit the hardest, or the one who has never lost. The greatest fighter is the one who practices humility, skill, and above all, a will to learn from anyone, no matter who they are, or what they say, everyone has a lesson to teach. You must remember that!" he told Blaze as he walked back towards his hut.

Blaze nodded as he walked dizzily after him, remembering the time he had laughed at how worthless a Magikarp was, only to need Fueogen to drag him out of the trees and spend a week healing him before he could move again.

Fueogen pushed aside the cloth doorway and walked into the hut.

Blaze entered the hut, taking a deep breath of the inviting atmosphere. Fueogen's hut always smelled of incense and earth, and was made of wood with simple bark walls, the inviting atmosphere was good for clearing and refreshing his mind after it had been smashed and rattled by Fueogen.

The old Breloom came out of his kitchen carrying a plate with two cups of tea on it.

"Sit." Fueogen said. Blaze settled down onto the woven grass carpet and Fueogen handed him a cup of tea.

Fueogen sipped his tea. "You mustn't rely solely on your eyes Blaze," he said in a stern tone. "You need to learn to fight without them!"

"But how will that help!" Blaze said angrily, forgetting his calm at being pressed over something so ridiculous

"It will!" Fueogen replied quickly and sharply as he pointed his cane at Blaze and jabbed him lightly on the forehead with it. "Have I ever led you astray before!?" he shot back angrily.

Blaze shook his head and looked at the ground.

"That's right, and I can't train you forever. You are going to have to do these things for yourself soon!"

"You're going to stop training me!" Blaze said in surprise.

"Not if I can help it" Fueogen said sharply, turning away. "But some things cannot be changed." He added calmly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Blaze stared at his master with concern. It had been 10 years since he had challenged Fueogen in the woods on that night, and Blaze had learned to respect the old Breloom.

Fueogen was a martial arts master, and after he had bashed Blaze around and won Blaze's foolish challenge, Fueogen had taken his time to train him as his student, Blaze still couldn't understand why. They rarely agreed on anything, and more often than not Fueogen would prove his point buy knocking the wind out of him. But Fueogen had trained him regardless, and had watched him evolve and grow; each day Blaze had gotten stronger.

"I really owe him everything… Blaze thought sadly as he watched Fueogen stare at the ground, his back turned. "He's like a father to me…"

But now Blaze was very concerned. After 10 years, this was the first time he had ever seen Fueogen concerned, pissed off was common, but Blaze had never seen his master truly worried in all the years he had been training with him.

"There is something I need you to do for me…" Fueogen said somberly. "I need you to look after something I may not be able to."

"What is it? Blaze asked, surprised that Fueogen would want him to take care of anything.

Fueogen stood up and walked stiffly out of the room, pushing aside the cloth covering the doorway.

"What could he possibly want me to take care of…" Blaze wondered as Fueogen left. "He's more capable than I've ever been…"

Fueogen walked over to his fireplace and reached into the dead coals, his hand brushing against a warn object. His fingers wrapped around the orb and he pulled it out

"I have protected you for 50 years. Ever since that fateful night I have prevented you misuse. But I do not know if I can stop it this time." He stared at the ash covered orb in disdain as he wiped a thin line off it, revealing a shining interior.

He looked at it with hatred. "You draw all greed and ambition towards yourself… Blue orb…"

He remembered his instructions. "The time has come, the red cloud approaches. The orb must go to Blaze."

"I hope you know what you are doing." he said quietly as he glanced out the window hesitating as if looking for something among the trees.

"Here we are" Fueogen said calmly as he walked back into the room.

"What is it?" Blaze asked, curious to see what Fueogen could possibly want to give him.

"This is what I want you to look after." Fueogen explained as he held out the ash coated sphere, bits of ash falling from it onto the carpet.

"What do you want me to do with that dust ball?" Blaze asked as he cocked his head.

Fueogen placed the Ball on the ground, sending ash onto the rug and staining it grey.

"Blaze." He said calmly as he stared at the orb. I want you to protect this for me." He said coldly, raising his eyes to Blaze.

"Take care of that!? Why?" Blaze asked, a puzzled look coming across his face.

"It's important!" Fueogen said sharply, his voice becoming cold. "I need you to take this and make sure you keep it hidden. It's not safe with me anymore!"

"Safe from what!?" Feather dusters?!" Blaze said, a little annoyed and suspecting that Fueogen was messing with him.

"Blaze." Fueogen said calmly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I need you to do this for me; you must keep this object safe, and hidden. I will explain everything later." Fueogen looked at Blaze, his eyes almost pleading.

"Ok." Blaze said; his voice full of doubt.

"That's better, you must understand, this is my most prized possession; it was given to me by a very old friend." Fueogen looked down into the orb sadly.

"Then why are you giving it to me then?" Blaze asked, still suspecting that Fueogen was pulling his leg.

"Because, I trust you." Fueogen said with a smile, "It is your responsibility now, and I need you to take care of it!"

Fueogen pulled out a small bag and placed the ball into it.

"Suuurrre" Blaze said as he looked at his mentor, wondering if Fueogen had completely lost it.

"Thank you" Fueogen said as he handed the bag to him, cradling it in his hands like a newborn bird, or a deadly threat.

"Now, you had better head on home." Fueogen said as he shooed Blaze out.

"And Blaze." Fueogen said calmly.

"Yes" Blaze replied.

"Be Safe" Fueogen said, placing his hand on Blaze's shoulder, his voice sounded weak and confused. Something Blaze had never thought he would hear.

"I'll see you tomorrow old man!" Blaze said, trying to lighten the mood as he saluted Fueogen and walked away.

"If I'm still here…" Fueogen said sadly to himself, too quietly for Blaze to hear. He turned and walked back into his hut.

"Blaze has grown so much." he thought to himself as he entered his room.

"I can still remember the night we met; I could tell he was destined for greatness. I just never thought it could be this important," he said sadly to himself as he stared into the mirror.

"He will accomplish many things…" a voice from the mirror echoed.

"Yes I know that! Do you have to make it so ominous?!" Fueogen cursed.

"Sorry…" the voice said, revealing an image of a dragonlike creature in the mirror.

"Has he any hope of success Raquaza?" Fueogen asked, almost desperately.

"It is hard to tell, but if he is the one the prophecy tells of… he has a chance…" Raquaza responded.

"But is he the one!?" Fueogen pressed as Raquazas image began to flicker.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Raquaza laughed, continuing to fade.

"Why do godlike pokemon have such a sick sense of humor?" Fueogen grimaced as he glared at Raquaza.

"Don't worry about that… I will see you soon… and I shall explain everything when you arrive…" Raquaza said as he faded from view, leaving Fueogen alone.

"It seems I cannot hide any longer," Fueogen said sadly as he sat down in his chair.

"I'll buy you some time Blaze." he said as he pulled out a Blue orb out from under his bed and tossed it into the Fireplace, rolling it through the coals to conceal it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retluoc looked himself up and down in the mirror, he was a rather handsome Gardevoir, or at least he thought so.

He tried to comb his green hair and made sure that his clothes were on straight. Green top and white leggings,

He thought he looked pretty good. He wondered if Illia would think the same.

"I am going to do it… today I will ask Illia to go out with me!" he punched the air as he said it, only to hear laughter coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw a Murkrow laughing.

"Oh god you suck, you really think that viper would go out with you!" It screeched, trying not to fall off its perch as it laughed.

"Go away!" Retluoc shouted at it. "I wasn't asking you!" he threw the comb out the window and the dark bird jumped back,

"Too slow, too slow! You're a loser! Loser!" it cawed as it flew away.

Retluoc hung his head. "Who am I kidding!" he said angrily as he pressed his forehead against the wall. "She hates me."

He grimaced as he remembered his other plans to get her to like him.

Trying to defeat a nest of Beedrill all by himself… that had been really painful for both of them, trying to bake a cake only to accidentally have it catch fire and then explode when he placed it in front of Illia. He still couldn't figure out why that had happened, which was probably the reason she insisted on making all their food.

"All these years I have tried to make her like me… and each time I have just pushed her farther away…" he was almost despairing.

He looked sadly at the picture of Master Zam on the wall.

"Why did you have to pass on." He asked himself weakly. "You would've been able to help me out with this decision. You always knew just what to say, and she means the world to me…"

He threw himself backwards onto his bed and groaned. "Why does she hate me…?" he wondered, picturing the times Illia had smiled with him… they were very far and few between.

The time he had made her laugh by accidentally crashing into a reflect she had set up… the time she and him had fallen into a river, he couldn't even figure out why she had been happy that time, seeing as she normally disliked water.

Just then he heard a scuffling and crashing sound as the front door was smashed in. "This is the place! Grab the Orb and let's get the hell out of here!" a gruff male voice shouted.

Retluocs eyes widened, He poked his head out of his door. And was horrified by what he saw.

3 Burly men in blue uniforms were overturning all of the statues and furniture, smashing things and looking franticly for something. Each of them held a loaded gun in their hand.

"Hurry up! Arcelia will have our heads if we don't get the goods!" The leader called as the two others frantically searched the temple.

Retluoc could feel his heart pounding, "Calm down." he told himself. As he watched the men overturning everything, he could sense their emotions. Anger, hate, and most of all, fear.

"Check that room!" The leader spat at one of his men.

Retluoc could hear footsteps coming towards his room. "I have to hide!" he thought. He looked around. "The window!" he thought, "I can go get Illia!" he started to climb out. "It's a good thing this place only has one floor." He thought as he stepped out.

"Stop!" the man yelled as he entered the room and saw Retluoc standing outside the window.

Retluoc jumped out and started running. The man screamed and started firing after him; Retluoc gritted his teeth as one of the bullets grazed his arm, tearing his shirt and cutting into his flesh.

"Well this day turned out to be even better than I expected!" he spat as he ran off towards Illia's meditation area.

Ignoring the screaming behind him. He started to think "what could they possibly wan- Oh no!" he remembered the one thing they could be searching for, the one thing of great value he and Illia kept.

"Should I go back?" he wondered, "No I need to get Illia, I can't take them all on." "On the other hand, she might me Happy if I could stop them all by myself."

He stopped and shuddered as he remembered the last time he had tried to impress her, the Beedrill's needle striking him in the head, followed by three more in the chest and stomach. "If those were bullets, I'd be dead!" he thought. "I need her help!"

He gritted his teeth, and ignoring the pain in his arm, doubled his pace towards the waterfalls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can do this." Illia told herself. "I am in control!" Illia opened her eyes and lowered her gaze to her chest.

She moved her hands down and placed them on the sensory plate, the red triangular growth in the center of her chest, to Gardevoir, It was the center of their soul, and with it she could sense vibrations and intentions.

"And Channel Some Lightning!" she thought excitedly as she prepared to control the energy.

Focus! She told herself. "Lightning… Lightning!" "If master Zam could do it, I can too!" She tried to initiate the lightning bolt, she focused all her attention, trying to convert her mental energy into electricity.

"Yes!" she whispered excitedly as she watched a coil of Electricity jump to her hands and dance up her arms, leaving a tingling sensation where it touched down.

"Now to command you" she said excitedly as she rose to her feet. Giving her full attention on control, she pointed her charged arm towards a target she had constructed from reeds, placed on a rock in the river to ensure it would not burn the forest.

"Presenting thunderbolt!" she said with glee. She was so happy, she was about to do it! Every day for the past 3 Years she had been training to use this attack. Master Zam's most powerful attack! And now…

"ILLIA!!!" Retluocs voice ripped through the trees as he tore through them, tripping over a tree root and sailing towards her...

"Retluoc! Look out!" She cried, but it was too late, Retluoc's eyes widened as he crashed right into Illia, his face crashing right into her chest, his hands grabbing her for support.

"Kyaaa! Illias arms pinwheeled as she tried to maintain her balance, her face twisted in shock. It was useless. She fell into the river (thankfully missing the rocks) with Retluoc on top of her. But as her hand fell in the water the thunderbolt snaked down it and charged the water!

KERRR-ZAPPPPPP! The electricity surged through the water, causing it to boil and sizzle, then the electricity doubled back, sending 10, 000 volts ripping through their bodies.

"Kyaaa!" Illia screamed as her body shook from the charge, her hair standing on end and clothes charring.

"Ahhhh!" Retluoc's Arms let go of Illia as the electricity paralyzed him and sent him sprawling.

They were both hurled into the air like rag dolls and crashed onto the bank of the river their arms a tangled mess, Illia's face planted in the mud.

"Ohhhh Rettttlllluuuuoooocccc!" Illia hissed through clenched teeth. Her body tingling and temper flaring as she lifted her face out of the mud and glared at him. He was paralyzed, trying to move as he lay on the ground.

Illia pulled herself out of the muck and rose to her feet, wiping the mud off her skin and looking down at her burnt and soaked clothing.

"S-sorry Illia. N-Nice thunderbolt… you finally got it!" Retluoc stammered, he would have been helping, but he was seriously charred and paralyzed from the shock.

"You just sent a charge capable of stunning a herd of Rapidash through me and that's the best you can come up with! She screamed into his face as she pulled back her hand to slap him.

"Illia don't!" Retluoc shouted as Illias hand connected with him, their electrically charged bodies electrocuting them further and throwing Illia to the ground again.

"I t-tried to warn you." Retluoc stuttered as he tried to move, his rigid Muscles unresponsive and .

"You Idiot!" Illia screamed as she pulled herself off the ground again, her skin caked with the mud she had fallen in, her dress and clothes ragged and charred.

Retluoc would have hung his head if he could. Illias words stung more than the 10,000 volts he had just taken.

"Why the hell did you interrupt my training!" she spat at him as she waved her arms around in a fury.

He recoiled from her, remembering what had been so urgent.

"A Gang of people broke down the door and started ransacking the temple! They were looking for the orb!" he replied quickly, his muscles finally responding as he dragged himself to his feet, his muscles twitching and head buzzing.

Illias eyes widened and her jaw set as she listened, she was like a statue, cold faced and stern, she remained silent.

"Why did you…" She finally hissed under her breath, her face becoming grim.

"Why what?" Retluoc said, afraid of what he would hear next.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Illia screamed into his face, her eyes flaming.

"They had guns! And I was outnumbered," he protested as he watched Illias face turn red with anger.

She pulled away and turned towards the temple "You are so worthless! A couple idiots with guns show up to steal the sacred relic Zam entrusted us with, our only reason for existence, and you turn tail and run!" she spat as she glared at him, her eyes betraying utter distain.

She focused and the mud flew off her clothes and face, some of it splattering Retluoc. Then she began running as fast as she could, anxious to get back to the temple, muttering curses under her breath.

"I really am worthless." Retluoc said sadly, a tear running down his face. He rose shakily to his feet and followed her, his heart shattered and body sore, he wished he was dead.


End file.
